Try to Forget
by Midna Hytwilian
Summary: A new twist on who enters Sweeney Todd's shop. With news of his daughter to marry tomorrow and him expected to be there Sweeney Todd is forced to keep him alive. And for once, he doesn't mind his identy revealed. T for use of the word damn lol.


Disclaimer: The history of the world my pet, tis learn forgiveness and try to forget! I try to forgive myself for not owning Sweeney Todd and forget I don't but alas you always remind me!

A/N Okay first off ecmada I got an excuse for the tis part! See what I should have done is wrote a story first called The History of the World-I'm sorta doing the entire line with titles-but I forgot to and ended up doing Tis Learn Forgiveness. So after Try to Forget I'll do that one. Sorry about that. Props to crazzie-bunnies24 for giving me my 5th review-my goal-on Tis Learn Forgiveness. Obscure Bird got the original Sam the Razor and-sorry I forgot-here's your bottle of Gin! (Hands over empty bottle) Damn it Toby what have I told you about drinkin' the Gin for my reviewers!  
Toby: Sorry Midna.

Me: Oh shut the hell up you! I DON'T FORGIVE LITTLE DRUNKS!

Toby: But one of your characters do it all the time!  
Me: Yes but Daphne is like 18 so NAH! Anyway here's Try to Forget.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Robert Pennlton walked up the stairs to the barber shop after greating Mrs. Lovett. About fifteen years ago he remembered how Mrs. Lovett had a crush on him and his ol' friend Benjamen Barker.

He laughed at the memory and opened the door which had bells sounding. No doubt that was Mrs. Lovett's idea. "A slit shave today good sir. I'm to go to my daughter's wedding tomorrow." Robert announced sitting in the chair not noticing the barber.

Sweeney Todd walked over him frowning at the mention of a wedding, a daughter, and one key word. Tomorrow. He'd have to keep this one alive.

His black hair was wild and the white stripe in his hair only made him seem more like a predetor. Dark circles hung under his eyes and his forehead seemed to be etched into disappointment.

Dark eyes stared at green. Black hair versed blonde. "Of course. Whom is the lucky bride?" The barber asked absently not really quite caring.

He began applying shaving cream. "Evlin Pennlton. My daughter's grown so much." Robert sighed sadly looking out the window. "She's become a lovely woman now. I remember when her blue eyes used to be as light as my friend's daughter's. After awhile though they became so dark."

"An' what friend might that be?" Sweeney Todd asked making small talk so as not to make it seem as if giving an actual shave was not a normal thing nowadays

Robert looked up at the ceiling and then down at the floor. "Benjamen Barker. Had a lovely daughter he did. Poor thing. If it weren't for me wife leaving me a few years after Benjamen was convicted of a crime he never did then I would have taken the girl in."

Sweeney Todd's eyes darkened upon realizing that this indeed was one of his old friends. "Had to take up a second job. She left because she had grown bored of me. Said she only stayed around because of Barker. Cause he entertained her with his jokes." Robert scoffed, "the woman only loved me for my best friend."

Robert continued rambling on though. "I would 'ave helped him hadn't it been for the Judge. If I had then I would 'ave been next to go. I couldn't leave my poor Evlin at only six. Would 'ave broken her heart."

The only thing he had left of Benjamen reminded him of the day of his trial. His memories. __

Benjamen Barker sat next to a younger Robert Pennlton. The two men both had on solemn faces. Robert sighed looking at the clock as time passed by. Soon they'd find out Barker's fate. "Guess Sam won't be 'ere to say anythin'." Rob clicked his tongue.

_Benjamen looked down at Robert just as naieve as always. "It won't matter. I'll be fine I'm sure of it. This just is a big misunderstanding is all." The young barber stated. _

_Robert grimaced, "Yeah that's all. You're right Barker." Robert looked down at his feet. "You know I can't help though righ'? I can't speak on your behalf. If I do...and you do get sent off or somethin' like that...then...I'll be next."_

_"I wouldn't make you do such a thing." Benjamen promised. "Promise me one thing Barker." Robert ordered a smirk playing on his lips. The young man nodded for him to continue. "If ya do come back...don't take a bite of Eleanor's meat pies. 'Em things is deadly." His friend joked._

_  
The two laughed loudly both knowing that poor Mrs. Lovett could barely afford meat with her dying husband. Little did they know it'd be the last time Benjamen would laugh._

"He wouldn't 'ave wanted you to." Sweeney Todd muttered. He began shaving making sure not to nick the man. "Thank you Mr...." Robert trailed off not quite knowing who he was talking to.

Sweeney smirked, he could say Barker. He could say Todd. His choice and only his alone. It'd be great to have an old friend. One who could perhaps enjoy his company even if he had changed.

One who could chat with him and understand everything. But then what about Lucy? Why hadn't he helped Lucy? "Never mind my name. It's not of importance now. What about Barker's wife?"

"Oh Lucy Barker. Me wife had left me when that party came aroun'. I 'ad to stay with Evlin. Next day I found out about the news and tried coaxing the poor woman to not drink arsenic. O'course though she wouldn't listen. Not even the promise of me finding a way to get Benjamen out could stop her. I think she was afraid of what he'd think of her bein' rapped."

Robert took a deep breath and continued. "I ran off to go get a doctor but when I returned Mrs. Lovett was not there with Lucy. Instead there was a letter sayin' she was takin' Lucy back to the shop because she was just barely livin'. I think she died."

He had tried to help his wife. Was it best to tell him though of his identy? "Now I must say names are of importance when it comes to me. I like to know a man's name." Robert scolded.

Smirking at his old friend he announced, "Barker. Benjamen Barker." Robert wiped his head around so fast he almost managed to get his throat slit without help from Sweeney Todd.

"I'll be damned." Rob whispered looking at his old friend. "Wha' happened to ya?" "Prison." Sweeney grunted looking out the window forgetting the shave now. "Benjamen I'm so sorry about Lucy an'-" "I already knew. What did you think? I just came 'ere to open my shop back up an' forgot about them?"

Still shaving cream on his face Rob shook his head. "Well o'course not. Never said ya did. Barker." The barber rolled his eyes at the common nickname he had been given years ago. "No not Barker. That man is dead. It's Todd now. Sweeney Todd."

"Sweeney Todd? When ya come up with that eh? I understand your need to keep a low profile but wha' give ya that name?" Robert asked holding in laughter. "Do you want me to finish your shave or would you rather look bad for your daughter's wedding?"

"Shave'd be nice...I'll be back next week to catch up. I want to help with whateva' you're goin' ta do to the Judge." Robert explained. "How did you-" "Trust me Todd, Barker would 'ave done the same."

A/N Yay one friend who didn't die! And all because he mentioned his daughter's wedding! Lol. Hope you enjoyed this one. I wanted to have one where Sweeney Todd actually kept a friend alive and gave a shave. And let me remind you the movie takes place during one week. So by the time Robert would come back Sweeney Todd would be dead already. Which sucks but oh well. It's cause I'm cruel so lol. Besides doesn't put pressure on me to write more about Robert.


End file.
